


Lost

by BetanSurvey (Scedasticity)



Category: Farscape
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scedasticity/pseuds/BetanSurvey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't lying, either time.  She doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 8/07 for a fanfic challenge with the theme "lost weekend". As soon as I heard the theme, I immediately thought of this canonical lost weekend -- no, no, not on LoMo. Not that much fun.

>   
>  "Great... just great. I take a multi-civilization tour for my birthday and barely make it through the first stop. I lose my deposit. My cousins get murdered. I've been frozen for 22 cycles. I've been captured by degenerate aliens. Attacked by a huge serpent's..."  
>  \---Self-Inflicted Wounds, Part II: Wait for the Wheel
> 
> "I ah... I... discovered a Noatian gem mine. The guards caught me, they sold me to Grunschlk, end of pathetic story."  
>  "And what about your cousins? How'd they get frozen?"  
>  "They waited in the village for me, they got sick, and..."  
>  "That is not what you told us before."  
>  "I was lying before!"  
>  \---Losing Time

The truth is, she wasn't lying, either time. She just doesn't know.

They _had_ been on a multi-civilization tour, that much was true. And she doesn't think they got past the first stop. The second stop was supposed to be the magnificent Ice Rings of Traavigek. The brochure claimed tourists would be ferried in to the habitation pods in a transparent spacecraft, so they could fully appreciate the Rings. She hopes she'd remember that.

She's not sure whether they got through the first stop. She knows they made it _to_ the Berger so-called Nebula -- she clearly remembers Stanis laughing hysterically at her reaction to discovering the so-called Nebula was a _cluster of moons_ with, apparently, an over-influential tourism board. Still snickering, he'd informed her the trip brochure had _said_ it was a cluster of moons, that she must not have read it very well. She'd refused to read the brochure again to verify either way. And she remembers the hostelry, where the sprayer in her shower had malfunctioned and soaked her cosmetics kit.

But the rest of it's in fragments. An optional excursion to the site of the Dimordis Tomb -- a malfunctioning groundcar -- rocky terrain. She remembers riding and she remembers walking, but she's not sure whether the walking was after the breakdown, or a scheduled hike. She remembers a hole gaping in the rocks, too rectangular to be natural, an access to _something_ below, but she doesn't know if it's the tomb. Doesn't know if they ever got there.

She remembers her cousins being sick, but doesn't remember them getting sick, or even when she learned they were sick. They were in a small, bare room with primitive amenities. She sort of remembers a very small, very backward village, and thinks that might be where the room was, but then again it also looks kind of like the castaways' village in that serialized melodrama she used to watch, so it could be she doesn't really remember it at all.

She has one very clear image of an underground chamber, the walls _alight_ with gemstones. Tied to that image is a thought, a remembered _certainty_ that this wasn't a legal operation.

Analyzing the image now, she thinks it must be a Noatian gem mine. It fits with the location. And she thinks the guards must have found her, found them. Maybe the guards even lived in the grubby little village she might remember. She has to guess, because she doesn't remember _anything_ about being frozen or medics or anything. But if there wasn't an illegal mining operation involved, how would they have ended up in some shady medlab? Wouldn't they have been sent home?

And of course, she can't remember anything which would explain why she can't remember.

Most days it doesn't bother her too much. She's lost everything and everyone else she ever had, why should she worry about losing a few days of memory? And she knows no one will be in the least sympathetic anyway, so she usually saves the whining for more _immediate_ problems.

But sometimes, sometimes she'd really like to know how her world ended.


End file.
